Feelin' Crash
by YJ FTW
Summary: Vibes has been always been a calm and (sometimes and by sometimes I mean most of the time) short tempered girl. She thought she'd never fall in love because of her disability. That all changed when she met Impulse. Follow her as she goes along in season 2 of YJ. Filled with the episodes, one-shots and romance. Blindpulse! Rated T for Violence and Swearing also because I'm P@R@N0!D.
1. Happy New Year

_**Bolded italics - Mental Link and Zeta Tube**_

**I'm using SOME scenes on SOME of the episodes. I'm adding feelings, a few lines or words, extra scenes (probably before, after or during the episode) and an OC character. I'm NOT doing the time, time zone, place and date thing that they do during the episodes. Since I'm adding more scenes it'll be difficult for me to choose a time, date and the time zone the characters will be in.**

**Here Black Canary and Green Arrow are married and their daughter is my OC Character. Idc about their ages and that they are technically still dating. JUST DEAL WITH IT. :3**

**Don't like? WELL DON'T READ! XP**

**Reviews are appreciated and accepted :D!**

**DISCLAIMERS - I DON'T OWN YJ AND IF I DID WALLY WOULDN'T BE DEAD, I'D ADD FLASHBACKS FROM DURING THE 5 YEAR GAP AND I'D CONTINUE THE SERIES.**

* * *

As Superboy runs through the sewers, he spots clay nearby on the ground.

Suddenly the water starts to vibrate as a tentacle of clay springs out nabbing the unsuspecting boy of steel!

"You ALWAYS fall for this gag." The mushy mutant laughs while Superboy tries to break free and slowly sinks into the enemy's belly. "Struggle all you want kid! Even Kryptonians need to breath",he rants on.

"Let him go", a female voice announced out of nowhere. Above the mushy-boy-of-steel-eating-beast, Miss Martian hovered and came out of and telepathically separated Clayface's gutless body. Superboy gasped for air then jumped out of the way of newly formed clay tentacles.

(Miss M) _**Delta Squad, we've flushed the target. Converge on our signal.**_

"We can play at this all day _Missy_," Clayface said, his right hand configures into a spike ball. "Nothing you can do hurts me," he continues to rant as his left hand forms into a spike ball as well._  
_

Behind him, two figures cross paths with each other running opposite directions. One throws two electric birdarangs and the other sends a wave of vibrations towards the mushy mutant. Once the birdarangs make contact, they shock his body and the vibration wave splits his back open, but does no damage at all.

Clayface laughs as if the shocks and splitting were tickles. His body fuses together again and he announces in poor grammar,"That don't work anymore!"

"Then try this!" Superboy takes out a pill form a pocket on his pants as a giant mutant lump of clay shouts out and runs towards him. He flings the pill into the open mutant's mouth and hopes that the pill does its job. Clayface's face has confusion and "I'm screwed aren't I" written ALL over it. He's stomach implodes and clay spills out from his sides and mouth. The poor defeated monster of clay hardens quickly like cement.

"Distraction went as planned guys. Thanks." Superboy thanked as two 14 year olds stepped out of the shadows.

"Just happy it worked," Robin replied.

"Glad to be of service. We totally rocked this mission," Vibes added, pumping a fist into the air with a wide smile on her face.

Rattling was heard as a green alligator popped out a sewer pipe and turned into a green meta-human boy. "Aw man, is it over already? I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophy room," a disappointed Beast Boy exclaimed as Blue Beetle flew over.

"DUDE! I think that smell qualifies," Blue said with disgust, covering his nose with his arm. Bumblebee flew past him circling Clayface while noting he can still move his eyes even when he's hardened.

Vibes jumps down into the water and walks over to Clayface. "So...Nothing we ever do can hurt you, eh?" she said knocking on his stomach, chuckling."I wonder how much THAT hurt!" She walked back on to the dry cement with a clay covered Superboy, a landing Miss M. and a human sized Bumblebee.

Miss Martian placed her index finger on her communicator and reported,"Delta Squad to Cave. Target neutralized."

Nightwing replied on the other end,"Good work Delta. Come on home. Nightwing out."

* * *

**Mt. Justice, Training Hall**

La'gaan falls down on the floor with a grunt and the computer announces his fail in a female robot-like voice. La'gaan slams his fist on to the training floor. "Neptune's Beard!" He exclaims in frustration. "You did it to me again!" Nightwing helps him up as the boy continues, "I don't care how many years you've trained as Robin and then Nightwing. One of these days, you're mine _Chum_." "I don't doubt it Lagoon Boy," Nightwing replied smiling towards his teammate.

_**Recognized Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Bumblebee B17, Beast Boy B19, Robin B20, Blue Beetle B22, Vibes B23**_

Bumblebee flies over to Mal, Miss Martian goes over to La'gaan, and Superboy just walks past them with a jealous/angry face. "I'm hitting the showers," He says to Blue and Gar while passing by them.

Blue who is still in disgust says,"That sounds like a good plan. You know, for you Hermano!" Blue demorphs and walks away.

Vibes walks over to Beast Boy and asks,"I wonder what's got him all riled up?" Suddenly the blonde and blind hero smells a horrid stench and tries to put in a nice way,"You know what bro? I, for once, have to agree with Blue! Hitting the showers DOES sounds like a good plan." Vibes walks away followed by a dirty and stinky Beast Boy.

"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell," Robin reported as he walked over to his big brother. "Good work." Nightwing replies with a smile towards his adopted younger brother."I didn't do much. I just-" Tim stops as he was interrupted by Captain Atom.

"Emergency Alert." Captain Atom says as a screen pop up showing his silver face. "United Nations headquarters is under attack." Another screen pops up showing the said headquarters.

* * *

**Watchtower**

"Some of you may have not met Adam Strange of S.T.A.R. Labs. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the zeta beam technology we use for teleportation," Martian Manhunter said facing towards a blonde young man in a lab coat. Adam steps forward and waves a hand at the leaguers.

(Superboy) _**I was wondering why a stranger was allowed on a top secret watch tower. **_Everyone who was connected to the mind link faced Superboy as he thought that.

Martian Manhunter continued,"And he has a story to tell." "Ah...it's uh..A little involved," the young scientist says looking around. "I wish I had visual aids or something."

"I can assist you," MM says, his eyes glowing a dark red. Adam holds his head in mental pain.

(MM) _**We are all linked Adam. What you remember we will see. **_

Adam spoke out loud still dazed by what just happened,"Um...great?"

(Adam) _**Well, I was performing a routine zeta tube upgrade when something went wrong. *shows the scientist working on the zeta tubes then transporting to Rann* I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann. There was a scientist there, Sardath. *shows Sardath* He was conducting his own experiments on enhanced...VERY enhanced zeta beam technology. *show Adam Strange examining a holographic model of a platform with Sardath in the background* It took weeks to establish even BASIC communication. But Sardath eventually made me understand that some of his zeta tech had been stolen. **_

"It's the Kroloteans all right. Their entire culture revolves around stolen tech," Green Lantern says right after Martian Manhunter cuts off the mental link.

"Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann and multiple locations on Earth. He was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Rann," Adam explains. He pulls out a hologram of the Earth with yellow spots on certain areas on the planet. Then he continues,"He gave me this. It detects trace zeta radiation. It can pinpoint all the locations where Kroloteans have beamed to Earth."

"Then I'm ordering a two-prong attack. We'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth. While a group of leaguers travel to Rann with Strange here, to cut the Kroloteans off at the source," Captain Atom announces as he walks over to Strange.

Adam clears his throat. "Um. We might have a problem...with that second prong. Totally unclear on the _why _but Earthlings are presumed no entry in Rann's corner of the galaxy. These six leaguers *shows Hawkwoman, Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter* are wanted criminals."

The scientist received a random and crazy "WHAT?!" from Green Lantern.

Nightwing turns to Batman and points out,"Batman, it's the 'Missing 16 Hours'!"

"Agreed." Batman replied. " Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. These EXACT six leaguers went missing for sixteen unaccounted hours."

"It never even occurred to us that Vandal might have sent us into space," GL said taking a look at the hologram showing all six leaguers."I'll alert Hal. He and Guy are on Oa with the Green Lantern Core."

"Meanwhile, we have 15 other active leaguers we can send on Rann to investigate," Captain suggested.

"You aren't getting it. There's a _planetary watch_ alert out on Rann for EVERY leaguer," Adam explained pulling out his hologram showing every active member.

"Not all of us are leaguers. I can send a squad to handle the Rann predicaments and to find out more about the "Missing 16 Hours" without causing an intergalactic incident,"Nightwing suggests.

Captain Atom agrees. "Do it."

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

"It's all hands on deck. The league and the Team will hit all 14 Krolotean zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all zeta tubes or platforms and search for any humans that the aliens may have abducted. As always Mal is managing coordinating comm. from here," Nightwing explains to the Team.

"Come on Alpha Squad," La'gaan says while Nightwing continues explains.

Vibes steps up from her spot to stand next to La'gaan. "Dude, do you always have to be 'come on Alpha Squad'? Sometimes it's good to just have the easy job unless you feel the need for some action. I know that you barely get to be on Alpha but, Nightwing has his reasons for putting us on either beta or gamma." The blind hero reasons. "Though, for once it would be nice to be on Alpha or even Beta. I swear if he just decides to put us on the Gamma there might be a Canary vs Bird fight tonight."

**Alpha Squad - Wondergirl and Nightwing Assignment - Philadelphia**

La'gaan sighs and hopes for beta.

**Beta Squad- Batgirl, Bumblebee and Wolf Assignment - Vladavastok**

La'gaan admits to being on the lowest squad.

**Gamma Squad - Robin, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle and Vibes Assignment - New Orleans**

"Okay. Canary and Bird fight it is, then." Vibes walks up to Nightwing and starts to ask pointing accusingly at the former boy wonder. "Nightwing why is our group large? Why can't La'gaan and/or I switch to another team? Is it because we are still considered rookies? Do you guys not need our help? Do you not trust us? Are you just sending us on Gamma because you don't expect trouble? Or is there something you're not telling us?! Sometimes I-we feel like you purposely give us the easy ones," she asks in a furious manner throwing up her hands for affect.

Nightwing's eyes widen and then glares at the teen. She glares back at him with a Canaryglare, a glare that only she and her mother can make. Nightwing decided to back down. NEVER MESS WITH A CANARY. But, then again he's a bat. Though, in this case you are messing with a female and you CANNOT get in a female's way. Besides, he would expect this kind of outburst from the daughter of Green Arrow but, normally she acts like her mother. Sometimes you can't tell who she's like more. GA or BC. Who knows?

He continues with a straight forward face,"Gamma squad just roll out." La'gaan leaves along with Blue and the still furious daughter of GA and BC while mumbling something about "Always getting the soft gig".

Nightwing pulls Robin aside."Tim, you'll be running Gamma."

Surprised, Tim replies uncertain with saucer-sized eyes,"Me? Dick, I've never led a squad before."

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader,"Dick reasons."Because it's Gamma and just like what Vibes said: you're not expecting trouble? Or because we are stretched thin and have no choice?"

Nightwing simply replies like any other big brother would reply,"Just don't die okay?" **(1)**Tim's eyes widen even more. Nightwing continues,"No unnecessary risks the squad. That an order." Tim just nods as if what happened before never did.

* * *

**New Orleans**

The Bioship flies in camouflage towards a dump. Down there is a tool shed suspected of Krolotean zeta tubing.

"A tool shed. Barely enough room for even 1 zeta tube in there. I knew we got the soft gig,"La'gaan points out disappointed.

"And yet, I'm strangely okay with that,"Blue Beetle says leaning back on his chair placing his right leg over his left. "Yes I am. YES I am. YES I AM,"Blue repeats out loud, untangling his legs and leaning forwards.

"Blue, bro are you okay?" Vibes says sending a worried and concerned look at the blue heroine. She gets no reply from him.

"Okay...I swear if that shed is just a shed and we don't find anything else, I'm going to kill Nightwing,"Vibes said while leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest grumpily.

Robin presses his signature _R _on his chest."Gamma Squad to Cave. We're in position." Mal's face pops up and he replies,"Acknowledged Gamma. All Team squads and League units are in place. Ready. It's go time."

Gamma Squad lands on stacks of cars and Robin asks Vibes,"See anything?" She answers while pointing to the earlier said shed,"It's a tool shed all right. Literally, nothing but tools. Though I do see something el-"

She was rudely interrupted by a certain beetle. Blue's right hand forms a sonic wave cannon and aims for the tool shed. He blasts the suspected object and out comes tools. The blonde female facepalms and says,"Congrats Blue. You blew up an ACTUAL tool shed. Plus, you didn't let me finish." The blond meta jumps down to the destroyed shed, kneels down and feels the ground. The vibrations that she made when landing spread moving downward. They curved along an under ground wall only she can see. It continues to spread and forms a dome shaped cave with something in the center. She stares at the earth beneath her a little longer and then says,"There is something hallow underneath us. I can't tell what it is and where the entrance is, though. We can only ASSUME it's the Krolotean's Headquarters. And if it is, it is BIG."

Robin presses his communicator and says,"Gamma to Cave. There is no zeta tube here. No Kroloteans, no hidden entrance. On the surface that is. Vibes said she found something underneath us."

Mal replies,"Well, the Watchtower still senses trace radiations from the site. It could be possibly coming from underground."

Robin looks at his tracer and sees waves revealing a red dot. "Confirmed. But the radiation signature is," the boy wonder releases his press on his communicator and puts away the tracer,"coming from below the waterline." Robin faces La'gaan. "You're up."

We all race towards the edge of the dump and to the open waters. La'gaan dives into the sea, swimming downwards looking for an entrance along the walls. The Atlantean spots seaweeds and pulls them apart. The separated seaweeds reveal a mechanical door opening and closing sucking water in every time it widens. La'gaan presses something in his ear, indicating to the others that he found the hidden entrance.

Up on the surface world, the rest of the squad got the message. Then Vibes says hesitantly,"Wait! I..I...I can't swim. It's hard for me to see with vibrations going back and forth like crazy. Last time I tried swimming, I freaked out and nearly drowned..."

Blue facepalms and replies,"Oh now you tell us _ese_?"

"Hey! Just because I'm blind and yet I can still do things you guys can do; doesn't mean I can do it all!"

Robin sighs and pulls out 2 rebreathers and hands one to the female. "Vibes just hold my hand while we are down there. No gets left behind whether they like it or not,"the boy wonder said removing his cape and placing the mini tank on his mouth. The three heroes jump in to the water. Vibes is trying not to freak out and held onto Robin's hand for dear life. Being not able to see anything is hard enough. Not able to see anything and being underwater knowing you can get lost and drown is even harder. All the female can see, though, is Robin's figure swimming and holding her hand.

As they swam towards the opening and closing hole, La'gaan used his Atlantean powers and his tattoos glowed. His shoulders became more muscular and broader. He pulled the mechanical hole wide open and the rest of Gamma swam through the now open gate. They entered this lit up tunnel and swam towards the end. By this time, the female heroine of the group was seriously gripping Robin's hand as if the WHOLE WORLD'S SURVIVAL depended on it. Robin tried to ignore the pain in his trapped and dying hand.**(2)**

The teens surfaced and gasped at the sight (all except for poor Vibes). Dozens and dozens of Kroloteans everywhere. A massive computer was at the center of the platform. The puny aliens were communication in a foreign language. Unknown to the teenage heroes, below them was a group of captive humans. Robin and Vibes, who let go of Robin, removed their rebreathers and swam towards a nearby inclining platform. It had a smaller inclining platform that provided cover for the group.

"Vibes, you nearly cut my hand off it's blood circulation. That is one iron grip!" Robin's hand is slowly (and painfully) getting it's blood back. He uses his other unharmed hand and presses his communicator. "Gamma to Cave. We hit the motherload. Huge base; Alien tech; Multiple zeta...uh platforms and more Kroloteans than I can count." Robin reported.

Mal replied,"Acknowledged. We'll send back-up. Until then, _lay low._" Robin removes his finger from his communicator ending the brief report.

"Uh...That might be a-" Blue is interrupted by a certain female.

"Anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" asked a now calm Vibes.

In the middle of the alien base, on the computer screen, is a camera exposing the hiding teens. The Krolotean general shouts out orders in a foreign language and points towards the group of teens. Countless of Krolos stop what they are doing and begin to run towards the heroines. All of them, but Vibes, turn around to see a spying and hovering Krolo camera.

"What is it guys?" She asked turning around herself. She see nothing but the water in which the group entered by. **(3) **"Please tell me that there is NOTHING hovering behind us."

"Sorry but, unfortunately, there is V **(4)**," answered La'gaan. Everyone turns to face forward and see the massive charging army of Kroloteans.

Blue says with a buttload of sarcasm,"Soft gig _huh_."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mt. Justice**

Batgirl reports from Vladavastok,"Beta to Cave. We found a zeta platform. The kind that Strange described. There were 2 Kroloteans here but they zetaded away before we could apprehend. No human prisoners."

"Acknowledged. Destroy the platform and report back," Mal says as Nightwing from Alpha starts to report. "Alpha to Cave. One platform. Now non-operational. One Krolotean escaped. Zero abductees."

"League units are getting the same results. Ditto Beta," Mal tells Nightwing.

"And Gamma?" Nightwing inquires.

Mal suddenly gets a nervous and worried look on his face. "Yea...About them..."

* * *

**Back at the Krolotean underground base**

Kroloteans are coming from every direction possible. From the water, the center, the platforms and even on the support beams above them! Their screeching fills the air as they run, crawl, and jump their way to the out numbered proteges.

Robin glares at the wave of aliens coming at them. "Form up. V and Blue, you have our six."**(5)** He jumps on to the inclined ramp that temporarily provided cover earlier and takes out his bo.

"_Si,_ _hermano.__" _Blue Beetle says quickly, looking around. "Gotcha Rob. Let's rock this Krolo infested base!" Vibes gets into a fighting stance ready to use her powers.

"Stay liquid minnows." La'gaan says as he runs up using his Atlantean powers. He jumps into the air with his muscles on his shoulders and chest become bigger. He lands; diving both of his fists into the earth. The fish boy lifts part of the cement off the platform their on preventing 5 Kroloteans from coming at him. More of the aliens begin to jump on his back like a child jump on their fathers back for a piggy-back ride. La'gaan is too busy to deal with the on coming wave. He realizes that he's screwed until Blue fire's his sonic cannon at the group of Krolos behind him. The fish boy feels relief on his back and sees that the enemy is retreating.

Robin jumps into the crowd kicking Krolos here and knocking more over there with his bo. He flips backward, landing and swinging his bo knocking the incoming midget aliens back. The boy wonder sends explosive pellets towards more of the incoming group causing mini explosions and a ton of smoke. One of the ends of his bo electrocutes a Krolo coming at him. Behind him he sees a blue vibration wall coming at him. He barely jumps out of the way in time. What the boy wonder doesn't know is that the wall came from a certain blind female. Robin sees the Kroloteans begin to beam off world.

Blue has taken to the skies while Vibes stuck to Mother Earth. Blue looks up at the support beams and sees Kroloteans jump down from there. His right hand becomes a sonic cannon. He fires at the Krolos blow him and behind the unaware Vibes. He also shoots behind the fish boy since he was already busy with about 3 Krolos piggy-back riding him. Suddenly the Krolotean general shouts out,"Retreat!" and the Kroloteans run back.

Vibes is sending waves of white vibrations at the charging enemy. Her domino mask glows white as she begins to use her powers. Sending wave after wave towards the on coming Krolos. She feels strong vibrations coming from behind her. She uses them to her advantage and create a wall of Blue's sonic waves. She pushes it forward sending Kroloteans flying as the walls advances. What the doesn't know is that she nearly hit Robin with the wall that she created. Then the Krolos begin to retreat.

The Krolotean General watches Blue Beetle as he takes out his Krolotean workers one by one. He notices something peculiar about him an then gets a horrified expression on his face. Then he shouts out orders and all the Kroloteans that are either not even close to the teens, not knocked out unconscious or are playing with the "playthings"underground begin to run to the zeta platform.

La'gaan comments saying it as a compliment,"They _really _don't like you. I'm a little jealous." He begins to shrink and throw the Kroloteans that stuck to his back.

The general continues to gesture the Krolos to the zeta platform. Then he walks up to the computer and begins to type in something. It appears to be some sort of detonation.

Blue looks like he's trying to listen to the fish boy below him but, really he's trying to listen to the Krolotean general. He can surprisingly understand him. "He said what?!"

La'gaan says once more,"I said I'm jealous. Don't rub it in!" He throws some of the more idiotic Kroloteans who decided to attack the fish boy once more.

Blue replies,"Not you. The headbill over there" He points towards the Krolotean General.

"Wait, you can understand the screeching? How?" Robin asks as he fights off the rest of the remaining Krolos.

"I-I-I don't know exactly, but I can. He,"He said confused and continues to point at the general,"is ordering all Kroloteans to zeta off-world. He's setting this base to self-destruct in 4 minutes."

Everyone starts to back up to the waterline they had entered in earlier. Robin asks,"Then we're getting out. Anything else I need to know?"

"He said something about sacrificing the 'playthings' below?"

"Playthings'? Oh man. The abductees!" Robin exclaims. "3 minutes and 30 _ese. _Then BOOM" Blue Beetle's hand move upward imitating an explosion cloud.

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad...But this is necessary! Below! We have to get below. Vibes is there any entrance you can see?"

Vibe's eyes widen as she sees the said 'playthings' trapped in a cage. She kneels down to the ground. "Oh god, guys! The room is right below us. It's connected to some tubes leading upward. My range, unfortunately, isn't wide enough to see where the tubes lead to. Though, I can see a cage filled with the abductees!"

To the left of the teens, are said tubes that lead to the abductees' room. La'gaan points to it. "There."

"Beetle on point. GO!" Blue's wings form and he takes off. His arms come together and they fuse to create a battering ram. He knocks Kroloteans out of his way. and flies downwards into the tube. The rest of the squad run off after him hitting every Krolotean that comes their way.

Down below, the last Krolo was escaping when Blue ran into him, knocking him into the ground. "Grab him," Robin ordered. Blue holds the little alien by the neck. The little guy struggles to free himself but fails

"Hello? Someone there?" An unknown voice asks filled with fear. Vibes points towards the direction the voice came from. She and Robin run towards the cage filled with the said abductees. The said unknown voice was Secretary General Tseng.

One of the abductee said,"It's Robin and Vibes!"

Another abductee added,"Boy Wonder and the Blind Vigilante. Thank heaven." All of them suddenly gasp and back away when the rest of the squad arrives.

The abductee who spoke first screamed and shouted out,"AHHHHHH. MORE ALIENS." Many of the others began to scream and back away as well.

Blue frowned while still holding the captured Krolotean. "We're not aliens." The Krolo and Beetle turned to face each other. The Krolotean's face begged to differ. Blue Beetle points to the _real _alien. "Okay well, he is but, we're not!"

"Get this open." Robin tells La'gaan. He and Vibes run back as La'gaan's tattoos glow once more. He rips apart the cage that was previously sealing the captives. All of them screamed as the Atlantean did so.

The fish boy shrunk down back to normal size and Tseng thanked him. "We didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I get that a lot _chum,_" La'gaan interrupted and leaned forward a bit causing the secretary to step back.

"Ask him the fastest way out," Robin told Blue who was still holding the Krolo.

"Dude, I don't speak the-Wait you can? Then what are you waiting for?!" Blue starts saying randomly as La'gaan walks up to Robin who has a worried and confused expression on his face and Vibes who is seriously concerned for her friend now.

"Blue is an _odd _little fish, isn't he?" La'gaan inquires. "Yea...He has an...odd rhythm...very odd." Vibes added.**(6) **Blue begins to "speak" or screech the Krolotean's language. The Krolo, who was smart enough to give the info, faces and points to another water exit...

Blue turns his 3 still confused teammates. "Rah raa ra ak raahk,"he shakes his head knowing he just screwed up right there,"I mean this way. Come on!" The abductees and the squad follow him, pressed for time to escape.

They run to the water escape and Robin hands Vibes her a rebreather while putting one on his mouth. "Dam-Dang it. Do I have to?" She asks stopping herself from cursing and looks towards the water not wanting to go through there again.

"Now's not the time V." Momentarily taking his rebreather off. "We need to get out of her NOW." Once she put hers on, he grabs her hand and dives into the water. The others follow, not caring that their outfits would get wet.

The computer's countdown is down to 6 seconds.

A Krolotean's voice echoes throughout the base as it counts down to the explosion.

**"5...4...3...2...1...0**

* * *

**At the surface**

_**BOOM**_

The junk yard blows up in the fiery explosion. The metal from the cars are so hot that they could burn through your skin. Whatever was left of the run down vehicles, they are no more. The explosion took out the whole dump. Fire spread as smoke spread and filled the air.

One by one the abductees surface, gasping for air. They relieved to be alive and free. Soon Blue Beetle surfaced along with the Krolotean. Robin and Vibes pop up nearby and they both take off their rebreathers. Vibes is more calm but, is still somewhat freaking out.**  
**

She pumps her fist into the air with a wide smile on her face,"That...was...totally HARDCORE! Though... I am never going swimming again." She looks around noticing that a certain fish boy was missing.

Robin asks looking around worried,"Wait, where's La'gaan?"

Suddenly, the missing teammate surfaces in front of 2 heroes, splashing water onto them. La'gaan throws his arms into the air shouting out,"THAT'S RIGHT. GAMMA SQUAD RULES!"

Vibes chuckles then punches La'gaan playfully on his shoulder,"So much for 'soft gig' huh?" Robin sighs and smiles. At least their all okay.

Blue looks up and sees something coming at them. "Um...Rob?" Everyone looks up and sees the League and the rest of the Team flying towards them. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkwoman float down, coming from the right. To their left are Zatanna, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Icon, Rocket, and Captain Atom hovering above them. In front of them are Black Canary, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, and Plastic Man standing on a green platform provided by Green Lantern. Batman, Flash and Aquaman stand on a cross created by Dr. Fate. Last but not least, Nightwing, Bumblebee, Wondergirl, and Batgirl on Super Cycle.

Nightwing stares at the group of teens below him. The teens look at each other then back at Nightwing. The former Robin leans forward on Cycle and compliments the current boy wonder.

"Dude way to get your feet wet."

* * *

**(1)That is NOT what an older brother would say AT ALL...Is it? XD...o.o well**

**(2)Poor...poor...poor Robin XP**

**(3)Vibes can only see objects that are currently in contact with the ground. Air borne objects (Ex. Flying birds, planes a thrown football) are the only things she can't see. If there is something there that she can't see, she assumes it's a flying object.**

**(4)It's a nickname given to Vibes from Beast Boy. The day he joined the team was the also the day he met her. He asked if he can call her "V" for short and she said that she doesn't care. Soon the nickname spread and almost everyone calls her that.**

**(5)Six in military terms means 600 or 6:00 or 6 o'clock. Behind you is Six. In this case, Blue Beetle has their Six or backs.**

**(6)Did I mention that Vibes is a music lover. You can tell by the things she says. "Let's rock this Krolo-infested base." "Yea...He has an odd rhythm...very odd."**

**(Robin)You nearly killed my hand! Why?!**

**(Vibes) Hey! Can't blame me. I'm not the one who created all of this. YJ FTW...**

**(Me)*runs and hides* Don't kill me. I wasn't the ONLY one who made you. You can also blam-thank my IRL friend, Rhea. We made you up together. Besides I'm new to writing fanfics. I swear you even _try _to hurt me; I'LL SHIP YOU GUYS TOGETHER!**

**(Robin and Vibes) Um...Reviews appreciated! O.O'**

**(Vibes) Jinx! *punches Robin on his shoulder some-what hard* Hah!**

**(Robin) Ow... **

***A pink portal appears and Jinx walks out of it***

**(Jinx) Someone called?**


	2. H2HC Kiss

**This is a one-shot and my very first one! WHOO :D!**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I've been working on other stories that may be finished next weekend. Also school has been getting in the way. So many projects! -.-' But that's life for you :P**

**Don't like? WELL AGAIN, DON'T READ!**

**Reviews Appreciated :3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO...NOT OWN YJ! **

* * *

**I swear we were just doing H2HC!**

"Okay, who was the winner last time?" Wondergirl asks.

Beast Boy answers in a question-like manner,"I think it was...Um...Robin?"

"Yea. It was Robin. I remember he managed to land a blow on my back last time," Vibes said, rubbing right underneath her right shoulder blade. "Dang man. Either you hit hard or those gloves of yours have a hard beat to them."

The four teens were gathered in the Mission Room/Training Area. They were having one of their "Training Sessions". The said session was also known as a game called,"H2HC or Hand to Hand Combat." It was a game where they fought against one another without using their powers or weapons. Whoever used their powers/weapons was disqualified. They split into two groups then the winners of those groups fought against the other victor for the title "Hand to Hand Combat Master" for the day. Of course, the normal victors would be Robin and Vibes. Mostly Robin though (Darn Bats and their training). It would be a rare time when Beast Boy or Wondergirl won.

It all started when Black Canary suggested that the four should training together more often since they were all 14 years old (except for Beast Boy whose still 13 but his B-Day is coming up soon) and were the youngest among the Team. One of her other reasons was that it could also help with knowing how much damage your teammates can do without using his/her weapons or powers and whether or not they depend on those said objects. It was to help the young heroes with hand to hand combat and get to know each other's best shots.

Now, the group does it almost daily. It almost seems like a game rather than a team bonding thing. It has improved their skills and knowledge of what each of them can do when their powers are suppressed or weapons are taken away.

"So, who wants to go against me today?" Robin smiles at the three teens deviously. Beast Boy raises his hand eagerly determined to win. "Okay. So, that leaves Wondergirl with Vibes. Ladies first."

* * *

**Wondergirl vs. Vibes**

Both females get into a fighting stance and prepared to have a cat fight.

BB stands between them and explains the rules like a referee. "Okay, ladies. We want to have a clean fight. Remember: No powers or weapons. Go easy on each other. No broken ribs, arms, legs or anything that means us getting into trouble. First, one to pin the other down for three seconds wins!" After the explanation, he steps back to where Robin is watching. The green meta pulls a whistle out of nowhere and blows into it indicating the beginning of the battle.

The Boy Wonder looks at the meta next to him and asks raising a curious eyebrow,"Where did you get that whistle? Wait, since when DID you have a whistle to begin with?!"

"Oh, I got it yesterday from Miss M." The green boy answers putting the said item away.

Wondergirl charges forward first. Vibes simply flips over the other blond and lands behind her. The blind girl quickly turns around and punches the female on her back knocking her to the ground. She lands on the ground with a grunt that almost knocks the wind out of the female.

"Go V!" Beast Boy roots for the blind vigilante hoping that she wins and maybe (just maybe) he could beat Robin and fight against her.

The Girl of Wonder gets up before the Blind Vigilante has the chance to pounce on her. Once up she gets down and and swipes her leg beneath the female knocking her to the ground. Wondergirl quickly pins her to the floor as Vibes gets up.

Robin immediately notices something wrong at that moment. First, he thought, Vibes would've seen Wondergirl swiping her feet and react fast. Also, she could've rolled to the side knowing that getting up wasn't a good option since her opponent was above her. Then a random thought popped into his head. _Is she losing on PURPOSE?!_

Wondergirl is trying not to use her super strength to make things fair. Beast Boy starts to count once the Girl of Wonder was on top of the other female.

"1..."

Vibes pretends to try and turn the tables.

"2..."

She fakes failing and stops struggling.

"3! Wondergirl wins!"

Wondergirl flies up in glee. Proclaiming she won a fight against THE Blind Vigilante. Vibes gets up and smirks. Robin notices her smirking and walks up to her. "Did you lose on purpose? Why?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"A favor for a friend," was all the smirking teen said before walking over to the side.

* * *

**Robin vs. Beast Boy**

The two teen heroines stood across from each other in a fighting stance. Vibes stood in between them and explained the rules like Beast Boy did earlier. Robin no weapons this and Beast Boy no powers that. She walked to where Wondergirl was standing at the sides and took out a black whistle from who knows where. Vibes blew the whistle and the fight begun.

"Just in case you were wondering: No, I did not get this from BB. I got this from Party City," the blind female explained before Wondergirl even opened up her mouth. "Also, you owe me after you're fight with Robin. You're lucky I'm actually letting you go against him. He has a tough beat. What do you see in him?"

Vibes got no answer from Wondergirl. Either she was too embarrassed to say anything or too busy staring at Robin. The blind female looked over to her friend. Yup, she thought, definitely staring at Robin. She mentally sighed. When will she find someone?

Beast Boy had DETERMINATION written all over his forehead. He charged at Robin a fist towards his opponent's chest. Robin quickly moved to the left and punched BB on his side. BB nearly lost his balance and his breath but, managed to regain control. His tail coils around the opponent's arm and pulls him downwards.

"Yes! Go Beast Boy!" The Blind Vigilante was cheering for the temporarily winning team. She knew in the end the Boy Wonder will win anyway but, anything can happen.

Beast Boy immediately turned around only to be kicked in the stomach by two legs. He landed on the ground with a thud. When Robin kicked him in the stomach, that knocked some breath out of him. But when he landed on the floor; Now that totally took that wind out of him or at least what was left of it in his lungs. The Boy Wonder got up while the green meta-human was trying to process what just happened. The masked boy took his chance and pinned the dazed meta down.

"Go Rob! WHOO!" Wondergirl was punching the air, rooting for Robin.

Vibes began the countdown.

"3."

Beast Boy now realized that Robin was pinning him to the ground.

"2."

He heard the blond girl countdown and struggled to free himself. His tail was stuck between his back and the floor. He tried to lift himself just a bit to free it.

"1."

His tail felt relieved of pressure and went straight for Robin's arm.

"Robin is the winner!" Vibes exclaimed and the Batman's protege released Beast Boy of his hold.

"Darn it. I was so sure I was gonna win! GG bro. Next time, you're so going down," the green boy playfully punched Robin on his shoulder.

* * *

**Robin vs. Wondergirl**

"Break a leg Rob," Beast Boy said as he walked over to Vibes and switched spots with Wondergirl.

Vibes was smirking in the background as the female walked over to Robin. The Boy Wonder noticed and was about to ask, once again, what was up until he heard Wondergirl say,"Hey Rob. Just want to let you know...you did great against BB and...good luck." He looked up to see that she was beginning to blush and started to fly back to her side of the training area.

"Okay. You guys know the rules. Weapons and powers equal disqualification. First one to pin down his/her opponent for three seconds is today's Combat Master!" Vibes explained. She stepped back and joined Beast Boy who pulled out his whistle from oblivion and blew into it.

Robin quickly lunged at Wondergirl who is still somewhat blushing. She dodged moving to the right she was about to punch him on the back but, instead the Boy Wonder flipped backwards and landed behind the amazed female.

Vibes facepalmed seeing her teammates reaction. She thought, It's just a back-flip! Anyone can do that. Me, Nightwing, Artemis (when she was still here), Batgirl and, heck, even Beast Boy can do that. Seriously, what does she see in him?!

Robin swiped his leg underneath Wondergirl and tripped her. She fell backwards but, got back up. Seeing that the Diana's sister got back up, Robin decided to tackle her. He ran forward but then tripped and fell onto Wondergirl. He was dazed for a second then realized something was touching his lips. His eyes widened.

In the crowd, the whites of Vibe's domino mask widened. She covered Beast Boy's eyes knowing that (even though he's a teen) he's the youngest among them.

Wondergirl felt dizzy and was confused as to why something was connected to her mouth. Then reality her hit hard. She saw Robin's lips on hers. She thought, please tell me I'm dreaming, PLEASE. At first, she wanted to shove Robin off her. But then, seeing that Robin didn't want to get off she decided to not move at all.

Suddenly Batman's voice was heard over a loud speaker.

**"Robin, we need to talk."**

The Boy Wonder quickly got off of Wondergirl the second he heard his mentor. Both teens were blushing furiously and Robin was freaking out about what Batman might say about the recent...event.

"That was...nice." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Batman spoke on the speaker again.

**"Now Robin."**

Oh bat bladders...

* * *

**(Robin) Why does it always have to be me?! *thinks: Though that kiss was nice...***

**(Vibes) Probably because you are THE Boy Wonder and YJ FTW is a big fan and loves to mess with you? Also, now that we're past the ending we can see your thoughts now.**

**(Robin) Aw bat bladders... Wait, how does one even trip on smooth plains?!**

**(Kid Flash) Just watch me. I'm a perfect example. I always fall head over heels for women who love to go smooth.**

**(Me) Wally, you're not part of this! Plus, I thought you had Artemis already. Back to what V said. The first part is correct. But I am not a big fan. I just...like him that's all.**

**(Beast Boy) Okay...If you JUST like him then how does that explain the fact that on YOUR laptop's history, most of the slots have you searching up for 'Best moments of Robin', 'Robin wiki', 'Young Robin' 'Images of Robin without his mask' and yada yada yada?**

**(Robin) O.O'...**

**(Wondergirl) Stalker...**

**(Me) How...When...Where...**

******(Kid Flash) Even I don't stalk women that much O.O' Um...not that I do that anymo-I mean I never did do that-I-I need to go. IthinkIheardArtemiscallmefordinner...BYE! *runs off having dust replace him***

**(Vibes) Okay...O_O'...I did NOT need to know that AT ALL...Um...Reviews appreciated?...**


	3. Kidnapped IDs

**Part 1 of a four shot**

**FIRST FOUR SHOT! WHOOT! WHOOT! XD**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been pretty busy with school work. But now Chapter 3: Kidnapped IDs pt. 1 is here!**

**Check out my friend DannyWolfYT's 1st Adventure Time with Finn and Jake story: Finn and Fionna Jake and Cake Adventure Time part 1**

**I know that Tim would be a detective like Bats and all but in this story I decided that Tim and Fiona don't know each other's secret lives. So, Tim doesn't know Fiona is Vibes and vise versa in this story...yet...MUAHAHAHA -ahem- Sorry. Onto the DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! I only own my OC character.**

* * *

**Kidnapped IDs - Pt. 1**

**At the Wayne Mansion just outside of Gotham**

"Bruce, are you sure about this? Bringing two of the world's richest kids along with their parents to a meeting? I know Alfred is on vacation and Dick is working on a case in Bludhaven. But why can't Roy or someone on The Team or the Justice League just watch over us?" a black haired boy asked.

"Roy is busy following a 'lead' on finding the 'real Roy Harper'. Miss Martian and Superboy are currently getting ready for an off-world mission with Beast Boy and Adam Strange. Batgirl is working on the case with Dick. La'gaan is in Atlantis with Aquaman checking on his son. The rest League is holding a meeting about the new info on the '16 Hours'. The others are visiting family and I don't want to disrupt their plans." Bruce replied while fixing his tie in front of a round mirror."Tim, Fiona will be there. You won't be alone."

The boy who is now known as Tim sighed heavily. Fiona and Tim...weren't the best of friends per say. They weren't enemies either. The two just don't get along well. One was loud the other was quiet. One was busy listening to music while the other was busy trying to block out the music. Little did he know that Fiona was his friend Vibes just acting.

Both males finished getting dressed and walked outside to a waiting black sleek car. Bruce got in the drivers seat and Tim in the shotgun. The engine started up and they took off for Wayne Enterprise.

* * *

**In a hotel suite somewhere in Gotham**

"Ollie, are you sure about this? Two of the world's richest kids and their parents in a boring meeting. So not feeling the beat right there. I know that Roy is off searching for...Roy and Jade is helping him but, why can't the League or someone on the Team watch over us?" a 14 year old asked brushing her hair.**  
**

A man with a goatee replied,"Because Nightwing and Batgirl are working on a case in Bludhaven. The League is holding a meeting on the '16 Hours' which means your mother is going too. Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy and Dr. Strange are going to Rann on a mission and the rest of The Team are visiting family." The man quickly put on a green tie. "You won't be the only teen there, Fiona. You remember Tim, correct? He'll be there with you."

Fiona sighed and placed her hairbrush down on a counter in front of her.

Tim and her...aren't a good mix. It's like putting rock and roll with classic. Yes, it can sound good if you took the time to change it and tweak it here and there but, the two teens don't have that time. One is trying to listen to music. The other was trying to stop it. Unknown to the girl was that Tim is her teammate living a double life.

The daughter and father finished dressing up and headed downstairs to the first floor of the suite. A limo was waiting to take them to the meeting. Once inside, they drove off towards Wayne Enterprise.

* * *

**At the top floor of Wayne Enterprise**

Tim and Fiona were sitting side by side on a couch next to the door that lead to the meeting that Bruce and Ollie were at. It had been only ten minutes and both teens were bored to death. All they had was a couple of gossip magazines and puzzle books. Fortunately, Fiona brought her iphone and earplugs so she could listen to her favorite music. The poor male was stuck with the papers. He didn't bring anything to entertain him. For once in his life even talking to the female next to him, who was now listening to music so loudly that he can hear it, would help pass the time. He turned his head to Fiona.

"So...Fiona how are...your parents?" He asked awkwardly and hesitantly.

The girl just replied nonchalantly without turning,"My parents? They're fine. What about Bruce and Dick?"

"They're doing well also. So...What are you listening to?"

"It's 'This is War' by 30SecondstoMars **A/N:(****REAL **song** REAL** band. Check it out. I was listening to this song while typing this.**)** I don't think you'll like it. Most of it is yelling rather than singing," the female chuckling while lowering the volume of the song.

"Oh. Well, I'm not into rock anyway. I'm more of a jazz and pop person, I guess."

"That's interesting. You remind me of my friend R-" She quickly stopped herself from revealing her teammate's name; Robin.

"And your friend is R who?" He asked wondering if he knew him/her by any chance. Not realizing that it could- is him.

"I can't say. He has...um...Id issues... It's just you remind me so much of him. You both sound the same. Look the same except for the hair and you-" She was interrupted by a confused Tim.

"Wait. Did you just say 'look'? No offense but, I thought you were blind."

"What? Oh. Um," Fiona was starting to get nervous and this caught Tim's eye,"Bruce told me what you look like. From what his description, you look -erm- sound like you look like my friend. Both of you are a little taller than me, skinny, black hair and a little muscular. The only difference is that you have your hair is laid down with hair gel and my buddy has his straight up and flat on top. At least, that's what my father and Bruce said."

Now this got the boy wondering. Who was this 'friend' of hers? Why does he sound like Robin his alter ego? Is it him that she's talking about? If so, then how does she-

His thoughts were interrupted by gunshots coming from down the hall. Both teens heard footsteps, fast and heavy ones. They stood up quickly with faked worried expressions on their faces. Both wanted to fight and protect the other, thinking that they were helpless. Unfortunately, they couldn't risk revealing their ids so all they could do was run into the meeting room and hide underneath the table and hope for the best. The adults who were at the meeting were already cowering there, shaking and whimpering. Bruce and Oliver grabbed Tim and Fiona, turned their backs to the door and shielded them like any other parent would. All four were fighting the urge to get out there and kick evil's butt.

A loud grunt and thud was heard outside as body collided with the floor. Four Joker Goons were on the other side of the door with their demented clown faces standing over an unconscious security guard. By then, all four heroes seriously wanted to beat the crap out of whoever was behind this like there was no tomorrow. A burly goon pointed towards the meeting room and ordered in a heavy and deep voice,"Make sure that they can't get out! But the boss wants them alive! I mean ALL OF THEM!" Two of the goons went to the door and kicked it open, revealing the businessmen and women under the table. Both crouched down and started to pull people out from underneath the table.

The other two Joker Goons stepped into the room looking at the hostages. The same burly goon whom they heard earlier shouted out,"Grab Queen's senseless daughter and the Wayne's charity case. You two," he pointed to the two who busted the door down," watch over the hostages. Answer any calls from the police."

"How dare you call my daughter senseless!" Oliver retorted. He held her tightly and tried to stop the goon from taking her away. He received a punch to the face which caused him to make his hold even tighter. Then the goon sent his fist to the billionaire's gut and he was forced to let go.

"Timothy is NOT a 'charity case'! He's my son!" Bruce clung onto Tim as if his and his son's life depended on it (which it did). Though the goon managed to pry the boy from his loving arms. He yelled out,"Let go of my son you maniac!" Other businessmen and women were beginning to scream, weep and become angry as all this took place. Some of them went to help Oliver and other were holding Bruce down from getting himself killed by trying to save his son.

Both teens thrashed in the men's hold. Their arms were restricted but, their legs kicked like there was no tomorrow. It was no use, though. Tim and Fiona were knocked out by gas that was emitted from flowers on the men's clothes. The hostages stared in horror as the goons carried the teens out and armed men blocked their view.

* * *

**On the rooftop of Wayne Enterprise**

A certain clown's laughter filled the air as two men carrying two teens walked towards an awaiting helicopter.

"You got the kiddos?" A man with a demented smile stepped down from the flying vehicle. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the blind brat and the spoiled ward!" He looked at the unconscious two and pointed towards the helicopter. The goons walked up and stepped inside followed by the the man with a white face.

"Joker, now that we got the rich brats what are we going to do? Ransom? Torture? Threats?" A man with a bow asked.

The Joker just smiled deviously before replying,"All that and more, my dear Merlyn. All that and more..."

The helicopter took off flying towards who knows where.

* * *

**Back in the meeting room**

_**RING RING.**_

A telephone in the room was buzzing loudly. One of the armed goons walked up to the phone and answered.

On the other end,"This is Commissioner Gordan of Gotham City Police Department. We are asking nicely that you release the hostages immediately."

The goon replied in a deep husky voice,"Fine but one at a time." Behind his Joker mask he had a grin that would send Joker running for his money. He looked at the other man who was guarding the hostages and put the phone back in its place. "Grab the play boy. And release him." He pointed to Bruce who was still struggling to keep himself from not going into DADDYBATS he pointed to the windows.

The other man gladly grabbed Bruce's arm and lead him towards the clear glass. He pushed Wayne forward and the citizens covered their heads with their arms as glass shattered and flew everywhere.

* * *

**In an underground abandoned Cadmus lab**

"Ugh..." Tim slowly opened his eyes still gathering memories of what happened before. "Where am I? And whose hand is that?!"

Behind him was Fiona still unconscious. He tried to stretch but soon realized that his hands were bounded to Fiona's. The past events soon came back to him. "Bat bladders..." He pushed back hoping to wake up the girl. "Come on! Lance you better wake up!" He tried pushing back even harder. He heard a mutter and felt the female's hand move.

"Oh my...Where..." Fiona's eyes fluttered open. "Ro-" The memories flowed back to her mind as she nearly said Robin's name. "Shi...nitzle sticks! Mom is going to kill me and Dad for letting this happen."

A cackle was heard throughout the deserted room. It belonged to everyone's favorite psychopathic clown. Joker. The white-faced devil stepped out of the shadows. "Hi kiddos! Did'ya miss your Uncle J? I know you did. And I bet little Miss Senseless here missed her Uncle, too." Another man stepped into the light. He was a villain Tim didn't recognized but, Fiona did. Tim was certain he heard a little "damn it" from the female.

"Ah...It's nice to see you too. Vibes." Both teen's eyes widened the nanosecond they heard this.

The Joker mimicked a worried face and both his hands came to rest on his cheeks. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know Boy Blunder and No-Eyes here didn't know each other's secrets! What else are you hiding from each other?"

"Wait WHAT?! You're Robin? How did I not see this coming..." The girl twisted her head to look at Tim.

"Bats is going to kill me. How did I not know that you were V?! Why didn't Batman tell me?..."

"Aww. Look at them! So lost...So betrayed...So-"

"SO WHAT?! What are you going to do to us? Call our parents for ransom money? Torture us and send a video to them? Both?!" Fiona was getting really impatient and seriously wanted to beat the crap out of them.

This time Merlyn spoke. "Oh my dear Vibes. We are going to do so much more than that!"

* * *

**(Tim) Great. Just great. You got us kidnapped by Joker and Merlyn?! And you also revealed our IDs?! JUST GREAT!**

**(Me) I know isn't that amazing?!**

**(Tim) It's NOT amazing at all its-**

**(Fiona) Despicable?**

**(Tim) No! It's-**

**(Me) INGENIOUS!**

**(Tim) *facepalms* Ugh...Women.**

**(Fiona and me) WE RESENT THAT!**

**(Fiona) Funny thing is Mom is SO gonna kill Dad for bringing me to Gotham XD.**

**(Dinah) Indeed I will.**

**(Tim) I'd love to see that. After getting kidnapped for the billionth time, anything will cheer me up.**

**(Fiona) Let the killing begin :D**

**(Dinah) WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU OLLIE?! YOU BROUGHT OUR DAUGHTER TO THE WORST CITY IN AMERICA, no offense Bruce, AND GOT HER KIDNAPPED! BY JOKER AND MERLYN OF ALL PEOPLE!**

**(Oliver) O.O...Shit...*cowers behind Fiona and Tim***

**(Fiona) Nope. *pushes Ollie to the front* Be a man, Dad. BE A MAN! And don't cuss! *has thumbs up***

**(Tim) Go on Mr. Queen.*shoves him further***

**(Oliver) Fiona, I think I'd rather be captured by Joker than "be a man" when it comes to your mother.**

**(Joker) And people thought I was crazy. *has a demented smile* Reviews appreciated! *bows and random curtains close***


	4. Kidnapped IDs pt 2

_Italics- What happened in the last chapter/Flashback/Blue's Scarab talking_

**My friend Rhea and I will be posting stories together soon. She will be posting her own story! We shall call her Darkseid. If the story is made by Darkseid, it's NOT I repeat _NOT _me! I'm Angel from New Genesis :3 JOIN ME FOR I HAZ COOKIEHZ!**

**Part 2 of Four-Shot is OUT! WHOOT WHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER: NU. I DU NUT WHATSUEVER UWN YJ. I NEVAH WILL. DEAL WITH IT! :3**

* * *

**Kidnapped IDs pt 2**

_This time Merlyn spoke. "Oh my dear Vibes. We are going to do so much more than that!"_

**In an underground abandoned Cadmus lab**

Both teens eyes widen with fear.

"Ooo...I smell fear. Such a divine scent," the Joker commented with his infamous devilish grin. He walked towards Fiona who was still getting over the fact that Tim was Robin, Oliver nor Dinah never told her, Merlyn was here and that he would even dare cooperate with the lunatic. The clown bent down, smiled an innocent smile and cupped her cheek.

"Such a lovely face..." Suddenly that smile wasn't so innocent. "Too bad it belongs to a 'Goody Two Shoes' like you!" He slapped her with all his might leaving a red hand print. "Oh and I forgot one thing." He pulled out an inhibitor collar from who knows where and painfully placed it on Fiona's neck. A high pitched sound was heard as the collar turned on preventing the girl from using her powers.

"Go to He-the Nether psychopath." She glared at the clown not regretting anything.

Tim wasn't surprised that the female retaliated or stopped herself from cursing. He was surprised that she cut her 'I'm a Blind Girl Who Supposed to be Scared' act. Joker was about to slap her once more until a certain birdie interrupted.

"Leave her alone Joker. If it's anything you want, it's me. Hit me; break me; torture me all you like. Just LEAVE HER ALONE." He was now sending a mini-bat glare to the villain.

The clown had a smirk that meant trouble. BIG FAT TROUBLE. He then turned around and yelled in a horrible sing-songy voice,"Oh Harley! Uncle J wants to begin!"

Both teens minds were wondering, begin what?! Merlyn stepped to the side as a red and black women stepped forward with a suitcase with who knows what is in there. She handed it to Joker and said, "Here you go Mistah J. They look so adorable Puddin'. Especially the boy!"

"Oh and Harley, did you get the camera set up already? I want to get this all on video."

"Yes Mistah J! In fact, its recording right now..."

* * *

_The other man gladly grabbed Bruce's arm and lead him towards the clear glass. He pushed Wayne forward and the citizens covered their heads with their arms as glass shattered and flew everywhere._

**Outside Wayne Enterprise**

The crowd below stared in horror as Bruce Wayne was falling down soon followed by Oliver Queen. Both men were screaming in terror as they were free falling towards their deaths. The firefighters were already preparing a safety net that wasn't going to guarantee tomorrow. Suddenly, a golden rope caught Wayne and a blue and red blur passed by Oliver in midair.

"Look, it's Wonder Woman and Superman!" A random bystander pointed to the flying leaguers who were carrying the two billionaires. They flew down and landed in front of the crowd.

**~~~In air~~~ (In paragraph line break :3)**

Wonder Woman threw her rope towards Bruce and pulled, tightening it as it circled his torso. She pulled him close and asked with a smirk, "Missed me?"

"Every second," he replied as Superman swooped down, passing by and grabbing the the still falling arrow.

"It took you long enough." A certain blonde angrily commented when he was caught. All four landed and were immediately crowded by news media. They were pestered by questions, camera flashes and microphones being shoved into their faces. All their reply was,"No comment." The leaguers made their way past the crowd and by the time they escaped some of the league had already arrived.

The cameramen had pointed their cameras towards the entrance of the Wayne skyscraper. The Flash had already brought the two Joker goons to the police officers who were there. Some of the officers were keeping everyone back at a safe distance from the entrance. Later on, Black Canary, Icon, and Martian Manhunter came out with the hostages who had glass covered arms and backs. They guided them to the ambulances that had just arrived and walked over to the four who were standing behind the crowd.

Oliver immediately began to back away as he saw a fuming Canary approach him. He was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Thank the Lord that the news media was busy interviewing the hostages.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

**Back to the Cadmus lab**

Tim bit his lip trying to hold back a scream. Joker was slowly...and painfully carving a J on the poor boy's chest. Fiona wasn't so lucky. Her cries filled the room as Merlyn drew an arrow on her right leg with his favorite titanium arrow. The teens clothes were tattered and the camera that was hiding in the back of the room caught every single second, every single detail. Harley was busy looking for more things to torment the kids with, while Joker and Merlyn were...having fun with were also trying to send a LIVE stream of what was happening to the watchtower. They had to make sure they couldn't track where the signal wasn't coming from though. Both of them were getting that covered.

Joker opened up the suitcase that Harley gave him and took out something Tim thought he would never see. It was a crowbar covered in a certain bird's blood.

"No..." He managed to say as Joker laughed maniacally.

"Do you see this birdie? This is a crowbar. The very same one I used to beat up...Hmm...what was his name..Oh right." He smiled and whacked the boy.

"Jason." Tim's eyes widened. Suddenly, the clown pulled out a knife and cut the rope that bound the boy's hands. He was about to pounce on the psychopath until he grabbed his arms pulled them back and held them together with one hand. The other had the knife pressed close, too close, to his throat.

"My dear Boy Blunder. If you can just hack the League's system and cover the signal so we stay hidden, you and the birdie will live...for now."

"No...NEV-AHHH" Joker switched to the crowbar and was beating Tim with it. He had the boy pressed against a large counter that had a computer on it. Plunged into the computer was the camera still filming.

"Ok kiddo. If Uncle J can't get you to do it, I guess Uncle Merlyn can."

Tim looked in the direction of the archer. He was confused at why the villain didn't approach him. Suddenly, Merlyn took out a knife, bent down and stabbed something that was behind him. A girl's shriek filled the room. As the archer got up and stepped back, Tim's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"NO!"

Fiona had the blade in her right shoulder. Blood was gushing out and the girl had an arrow drawn on her leg. She looked pale and was about to faint. Probably due to the major loss of blood.

"Oh my dear, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Merlyn grinned at his still unfinished masterpiece. He pulled it out and earned another scream.

"Tiimmy, my boy. If you just hack into the league's system and make sure they don't find us. We'll leave the little canary be."

"What... did you just... call me motherfu-" She was barely conscious and had a hard time spilling the retort out. Merlyn stabbed her again but this time in her left leg. Blood quickly ran down her leg and her screams filled the room once more.

Then, she passed out.

Pale.

Bleeding slowing down.

Breathing

The secret Boy Wonder couldn't take it anymore. It pained him to see his friend like this. He began typing furiously. In the background, Merlyn was sharpening his titanium arrow, getting ready to torment Fiona the next time she was awake. Whether she was fully healed or not.

After 10 minutes, Tim was done.

"There. I hacked and covered the signal. Happy?!"

"Oh that won't be enough my dear boy." He pulled out the crowbar again and all the boy saw was darkness.

* * *

**At the Watchtower**

"Batman, we are receiving a video...no wait a live stream from an unknown area," Captain Atom reported.

Everyone was gathered in the watchtower. Even, Nightwing and Batgirl were there. Aquaman returned after hearing that Tim and Fiona were kidnapped. The whole League was concerned for the two young birds. Especially Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman.

Speaking of Black Canary and Green Arrow...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER WITH ME?! SHE COULD'VE BEEN SAFE AND NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Dinah. It was her choice. She could either stay here in the watchtower alone and bored with no other teens or have company down on Earth."

"Oliver Queen sometimes you can be such a-"

Martian Manhunter placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "My friends. You have got to stop bickering. The meeting is about to begin. Aren't you concerned about Fiona?"

Green Arrow silently thanked the martian and followed him with Black Canary to their seats.

A video popped up and everyone silently watched.

Joker's faced suddenly appeared and some of the leaguers ACTUALLY jumped out of their seat. And by "some" I mean Green Arrow.

"Hello, Justice League. Today, we are here with our guests little Boy Wonder and the Blind Vigilante."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor but Nightwing, Batgirl and Batman. Joker already knew about them and their secret lives.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. How do we know about Timmy and Fionna's IDs? Well, _We_ ALWAYS KNEW."

The League was muttering amongst themselves. We? Whose we?

"Of course there's two of us. Please welcome my co-host. Merlyn."

He stepped out of the shadows and Green Arrow's looked like he was about to explode. And he did.

"WHAT IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?! I SWEAR IS HE EVEN LAYS A FINGER ON HER, I'LL-"

"GREEN ARROW. SIT DOWN." It was Batman. He looked so calm yet deep inside he wanted to strangle the Joker.

Oliver slowly sat back down trying to control his anger. Emphasis on TRYING.

"Oh wait. They haven't seen the kiddos yet. Harley, will point the camera in that direction?" He pointed to his left and Harley, who was the camerawoman turned until the kids were seen.

Blood everywhere. So much...

Torn clothes.

Wounds, bruises and cuts.

A "J" here and an arrow or bow there.

Both were unconscious.

Batman growled more than said, "Gather up the Team."

* * *

**At Mt. Justice**

The Team watched in horror as Joker showed the teens. Everyone felt like stabbing the clown and the archer to death. They needed revenge.

"Wait 'til I pummel that psychopath!" La'gaan was raging. Even though he barely hung out with the two they felt- no they WERE- NO ARE family.

Wondergirl felt like throwing up. Seeing her crush like this...It's inhuman!

Bumblebee and Mal were thanking Superboy and Miss Martian for bringing Beast Boy with them on the trip to Raan. After seeing his mother die, the child has seen enough.

Blue Beetle was a having World War III with the scarab.

_Jamie Reyes, your body is having various biochemical changes and reactions. Heart rate has gone up by 10%; breathing rate 5% and-_

"Enough with the rates already! I'm fine. I'm just worried about my friends..." Blue hoped he didn't say that too loudly. Too late. Everyone was staring at the teen as he nervously turned to watch the video once more.

**~~~Screen~~~**

"Oh, kiddos! Wakey wakey and say 'Hello' to your friends." Joker slapped both teens to wake them up. They looked up to see Harley pointing a (probably) stolen news camera towards them. There goes their IDs.

The team has never seen either teens eyes. Both wore sunglasses to prevent revealing their identities. Fiona's grey eyes with no pupils shocked the Team. When she said she was blind she wasn't kidding. Tim's dark blue pearls mesmerized Wondergirl.

"Shocked to see your friends right? Especially in a situation like this." His signature devil smile returned. "Now, I know what you're wondering correct? Why did we kidnap you? Why you two to be exact? And, what for?"

Fiona narrowed her eyes at the clown. "Oh, let me guess. Everyone is away visiting family. You can't get to the watchtower and you rarely ever leave Gotham. We were the easiest since you know that we don't use our weapons or powers in public while in our civvies. Besides, BOTH of us were in Gotham. The world's richest and most spoiled teens at the same time; the same place. What for? Probably ransom."

"Right, right and...EEEH WRONG!"

Both teens and the Team was confused.

Merlyn spoke up with a smirk. "We actually don't want you for ransom, my dear Little Canary. All we want is a deal. Just a simple trade."

This was pissing Fiona off. "Okay, bastard. Call me that one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what blast me? You're a senseless child who was born with a defect. You don't even have your mother's infamous Canary Cry. Besides you have an inhibitor collar on you."

"LEAVE HER ALONE, MERLYN."

Joker, still holding his crowbar, whacked the boy in the chest. A snap was heard and it left Tim breathless. Joker giggled and faced the camera.

"Ooo I think I broke a rib." Then his face became seriously. DEADLY serious. "All we want is Blue Beetle. Just him and you can have your kids back. You have 24 hours to find us and bring Blue."

Right there the live stream ended.

* * *

**Conversation I had with Darkseid over Skype**

**(Angel/Me) JOIN ME FOR I, ANGEL OF NEW GENESIS HAS ANGELIC COOKIES!**

**(Darkseid) JOIN ME FOR I, DARKSEID HAS...YOUR DOOM! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**(Angel/Me) Can I take the cookies to go?**

**(Darkseid) I'll bring it to school**

**~~~At school...~~~**

**(Darkseid) Oh dude, did I give you your doom yet?**

**(Angel/Me) *Thinks I heard dark cookies instead of doom* My dark cookies? Oh. No, you didn't XD**

**(Darkseid) *tazes to death* MUAHAHAHA**

**(Angel/Me) *falls to the floor, holding my sides somewhat laughing and somewhat yelling* DUDE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!**

**(Darkseid) That, my friend, was your doom**

**(Angel/Me) But I thought you had Dark Cookies D:**

**(Darkseid) Nope I had your doom *devilishly smiles***

**(Angel/Me) Not asterous man. Not asterous at all! DX**


	5. SAVE OUR FANFICS

**Gather around my readers and listen. YOU BETTER LISTEN WELL.**

**Fanfiction .net is on the verge of obliteration! So is Youtube, Tumblr and DevianArt! SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) are trying to take down OUR gates to freedom. OUR safe havens. OUR place to show the world what we can do! Join us in this fight! We are NOT letting these people taking what is rightfully ours!**

**Go to "washington .gov" right now! (Note: Remove the " " and the space)**

**Thanks to CG07 for updating Vengeance and spreading the message! We can continue to gather help! Spread the word.**

**-Post a video on Youtube**

**-Update your fanfic**

**-Make a vlog**

**-Text your friends**

**-Post on Facebook**

**-Heck even spam it while you're in a game!**

**Do something or anything for that matter to help keep this site up! Sorry if you thought this was an update. I've been having writer's block and its annoying like crap. I swear to Hera that I will TRY to update by Tuesday.**

_**WE ARE NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!**_


	6. Kidnapped IDs pt 3

**Part 3 of the four-shot is HERE PEEPS! GET READY FOR SOME BLOODY, CURSING ACTION!**

**Yes. I've changed it to a Four shot. I couldn't make it short enough to be a three shot, so...yea... XD Part 4 will be out soon!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Dang... 3 weeks D: School has been keeping me busy.**** I also blame writers-block! :D A lot of people have it from time to time and it was my turn to suffer from it. BEWARE WRITERS-BLOCK! AN AUTHOR OR FANFIC WRITER'S WORST ENEMY XD**

**WARNING TO THOSE WITH VIVID IMAGINATION: Not for the weak. Blood and gore ahead. Demented Joker...VERY DEMENTED! To those of you who decided to read: Don't say I didn't warn you :D**

**DISCLAIMER: NU I DO NOT OWN YJ!**

* * *

**At Mt. Justice (24 hours left)**

Everyone stared at Jaime. They were all in their civvies except for Batgirl and Nightwing. The Team just watched as their friends were tortured in front of them. Every one of them has seen some pretty bad stuff, but this...This was going to scar them for life. None of them has seen so much blood...

Thoughts were racing through their minds. Should we accept the deal? How are we supposed to find where the villains were holding our friends? We only have 24 hours! We should go now! Two for one... We lose Blue and get back Robin and Vibes. They are the world's richest teens?! Dang...

"I'll do it."

Their thoughts were interrupted as Jaime spoke. He said it hesitantly then repeated it again this time more certain.

"I said I'll do it."

"Jaime, are you sure about...this? We don't want to lose...you," Nightwing said in his calmest voice. Seeing his little brother getting whacked with the same crowbar Joker used on Jason was taking a toll on him. It was Jason all over again. But this time, right before his eyes.

"Si hermano." His face became serious and he crossed his arms.

Nightwing sighed. "We need to form a plan. I'll need to hack the signal. Mal you organized the Team into groups. Whoever's in Alpha will need to protect Blue. Everyone go and get ready. Oh and be in stealth mode. We've only got 24 hours!"

With that, everyone left.

* * *

**At the Cadmus Lab (23 hours left)**

Merlyn looked at the teens with a curious face while wiping off a certain girl's blood off his titanium arrow. "Joker, are you sure this will work? The Light and their mysterious 'partner' haven't told us or at least me what we get out of this. Besides, what good a boy with a blue scarab permanently attached to his back?"

"Well, you see my dear Merlyn, we get to join the Light and their plans in world domination. Sure, it has taken over 5 years to finally get everything in gear but all will be said and done in time. And Blue? Well, I don't know for sure. I hope they'll allow us to have a little fun with him before we give him away."

Demented thoughts of Blue's blood everywhere raced through the clown's mind. Joker chuckled and left the room to see if Harley found more torture devices. Merlyn just rolled his eyes and continued to work on his arrows. After he finished cleaning, he looked up to see Tim beginning to stir.

"Ugh..."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sleeping Beauty Wonder. Did you sleep well?" Merlyn smirked when he saw the boy wince when he groaned. "I see that Joker really did break a rib. Have fun with it."

"Nice to see you too Merlyn." Tim looked to up to see the archer gather his belongings and walk out of the lab into the hall. Then he turned his head to see Fiona shift and slowly wake up.

"Morning Fiona."

"God...Tim please tell me that that was all a dream." She lifted and absorbed her surroundings. A lab, a (definitely stolen) news camera, a bloody crowbar with questionable maroon stains and chains tying both teens to a table's leg.

"I wish I could Lance, I wish I could... I think Merlyn and Joker were right. Bat bladders. A broken rib."

"So, any escape plans? And quit calling me by my middle name!"

"Well, sorry _Queen_. I don't think I can come up with a plan anytime soon due to my reduced air supply."

"Air supply...That reminds me! Don't you have your belt?"

"What belt?" The male asked. He forgot that she now knows he's Robin. The female groaned and wished she could slap the him.

"Um hello? Robin; _The_ Boy Wonder! First rule Batman taught you, you buffoon! 'Never go anywhere without your belt.' Duh!"

Tim mentally facepalmed himself. Of course, Joker would reveal their IDs. It's bad enough that he knows Batman, his and Nightwing's. Now he knows Vibes's. How much does he know about the Team and the League?

"Oh. Of course I have it. Though, knowing Joker, he probably found it in my back pocket before we arrived here. Wherever 'here'-ugh." Tim tried to emphasize the lack of knowledge of their location. Instead, he received a painful wave through his chest.

"Dude! You okay? I suggest you don't do that again. Damn it Joker. I swear if the Team-"

"You mean when," Tim corrected her.

"_When_ the Team and the League find us, I'll kick Joker and Merlyn's asses all the way to Pluto."

"Good for you. But, right now we gotta think of a plan. We have to think like Batman. What would he do?"

"I'm not the one who lives with him everyday! But since you do, he thinks of you like his son, right?"

"Of course he does. But, what does that have to do with us getting the heck out of here?" The girl smirked and chuckled.

"Duh! He puts trackers on your belongings. He's paranoid! It reminds me of the time he tried tracking down Dick when he ran away to Jump City. He probably placed trackers on your sunglasses, if you have them, and on your belt."

"But we are underground! And God who knows how far. I don't even know if the signal can reach the Batcave."

"Fuck it then! We are screwed." Fiona sighed in defeat. So much for thinking like Batman. Speaking of Daddybats...

* * *

**In the Batcave (22 hours left)**

Nightwing was busy hacking to uncover the signal that hid his brothers location. He knew Tim was the one who hacked into the Watchtower. Joker probably forced him. Why little Timmy set up lots of firewalls, passwords and codes, Nightwing will never know. Mostly to make it look legit, just in case the Joker checked. At least they were easy to pass by.

Batgirl was punching the life out of the punching bag in the gym upstairs. Her knuckles were pure white and she was on the sixth bag. The other five were in a pile on the other side of the gym. Imagine what she could do to her little brother's kidnappers.

Batman was tracking or trying to track down the trackers on Tim's belt. So far, it had been almost four hours and none of the heroes haven't given up. The Dark Knight was furiously typing. Not even the Flash could type this fast. He had his cowl off, revealing the man behind the mask. That very man, slammed his fist on to the keyboard muttering a nice long string of sailor talk.

Nightwing flinched when the fist came into contact with the keys. This was Daddybats Mode and no one can stop him once he's entered it. There's no turning back. He almost felt sorry for Joker and Merlyn... ALMOST.

A shadow fell over him and an English man's voice was heard. "Master Bruce, did you happen to damage the Batcave's keyboard again?"

"No." It was ice cold, hard and gruff.

"Sir, I understand you are upset. Well, so am I. He's my grandchild, your son. You WILL find them. You are the world's greatest detective. I believe in you."

* * *

**Conference room in Mt. Justice (20 hours left)**

"Damn it Oliver!" A flaming redhead was getting ready to kick the emerald archer's ass all the way across the galaxy and back. And then some. "First, I'm off following a lead in Moscow with Jade then I get a call from Dinah saying that you fucking lost my little sister!"

"What was I supposed to do, Roy? Stand up to the guy and probably get my ass handed to me in the worst way possible?!" He was now raising his voice, something he wished he wouldn't do to the boy he thought of and called his son for eight years.

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO _KISS_ _HIS_ ASS AND ASK HIM TO KINDLY RELEASE YOU!" Roy's voice was dripping with anger and sarcasm. The clone ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "Ollie, knowing Merlyn, she can be anywhere. But with Joker, Fiona could be in Gotham but that is most unlikely. Who knows what he could be doing to her now? Besides, we've only got 20 hours left. Batman and Nightwing are taking too long!" The man lifted his hands in to the air for effect and was headed for the zeta beams.

"Roy calm down,"Ollie placed a fatherly hand on Roy's shoulder. He calmly continued,"We need to be patient. Though you are right. Time is money or in this case..."

"Life."

* * *

**In the mission room (20 hours left)**

The Team along with Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Batman were standing in the mission/training room. All of them were ready to rescue the birds of the team. 20 hours were left and 20 hours weren't a lot of time. Maybe not even enough...

"Ok team. We've only got 20 hours left. I've finally uncovered the signal from the livestream from earlier. It leads to an abandoned Cadmus Lab on the outskirts of Sacramento, California. I've already downloaded the blueprints for the building. There are 3 surface floors and 20 underground. Each of the squads will split up and thoroughly search each floor. Travel by shadows and do not engage unless necessarily. I assume Mal has already assigned your squads. Batman, Red Arrow, Black Canary, Green Arrow and I will be joining you guys."

Alpha squad - Blue Beetle, Batgirl, and Nightwing

Delta squad - Red Arrow and Black Canary

Beta squad - La'gaan and Bumblebee

Omega squad - Batman and Green Arrow

In the back of the group, a certain Atlantean fisted the air.

"As always Mal will be handling the comm link. We have no zeta tube established in Sacramento and the closest one have is in San Francisco. We don't have enough time to travel from there to the lab so we are taking the Bioship. La'gaan, you will be piloting. Now, go."

* * *

**Cadmus Lab (18 hours left)**

"Augh." Blood was pooling beneath the scarred Robin.

"You know, the first Boy Blunder was more...how do you say...cooperative. He had manners and a good voice might I add. I want to hear you sing. Your friend, Fi Fi has a special voice, but right now, it's your turn."

"Her name is Fio-" A crowbar landed on his side. His teeth sank into his lip to prevent yelling.

"Sing Timmy."

Another hit on his shoulder. A crack was heard. Red blood fell from his mouth.

"Come on my boy. All you have to do is scream for the world to hear!"

The clown's sadistic grin disappeared. It was replaced with disappointment.

"I wonder what your parents would think about you right now. How you aren't as good as the first Robin. How you will _never_ be as good as him. You're just a no good replica of him."

Tim couldn't take it anymore. Joker took out his favorite little dagger and quickly drew a J on the bird's left arm. Then the bird sang. Loud enough for the world to hear. To Joker, it was music to his ears. To the rest of the world, it was like a banshee promising death.

"Atta boy. I hope you're ready for another concert because the show is about to begin..." His grip on the crowbar tightened. Soon, he made the birdie write a song.

* * *

**Bioship entering California (17 hours and 30 minutes left)**

The Bioship had an awkward atmosphere lingering. The others tried not to stare at Jaime or remember the demented look on Joker's face, the horrifying amount of blood on the floor, the look of their teammates eyes crying for help.

Thank God Mal was there to distract them.

"Team. The Watchtower is receiving another livestream. It's coming from the very same location you're currently traveling to. I'm sending the transmission to you right now."

**~~~Livestream~~~**

"Hi there Just-Us League. We know you are sending a squad of your sidekicks to rescue your precious birdies. Apparently, your little hacker made it easy for you to uncover our location just with many codes. Don't worry we have this place heavily secured because I hope you aren't looking for any trouble 'cause you know that all we want is a fair trade." That sadistic grin... "Ahh...Who am I kidding? Fair isn't a word in _my_ vocabulary! Anywho, I'm guessing that you want to say hi to your friends. Well here they are..."_  
_

The camera turned slightly and revealed a terrifying scene.

Only Tim was there. That worried the Team.

His bare chest was showing. J's here and there...mainly everywhere.

Tears silently flowed from his eyes to his chin.

Near his collarbone was an abnormally large purple-green bruise.

Fresh, sparkling blood was streaming down his chin from his mouth and nose.

The little bird looked broken, felt broken... was broken.

Where was the Canary? In the background, a terrifying shriek filled the air. That answered their question.

Joker popped out of nowhere, clapped and giggled like a kindergartener. "Ooh, it looks like dear Merlyn is playing with our other bird. Reminds me of the very first and second one Boy Blunder. Ah memories... The screaming. The beating. The _fun_."

Nightwing cringed as the so-called 'memories' of his old Robin kidnapped days flashed in his mind. He tried hard not to imagine the immense pain that Tim and Fiona were going through. Wait, did he just say second? As in...Jason... He pushed that thought as far as he can into the back of his brain.

"Speaking of the other bird, she has a lovely voice doesn't she. Let's check it out, shall we? HARLEY!"

"Transferring to the othah camera Mistah J!"

The screen flickered for a second. Slowly the other stolen camera adjusted itself.

In front, was Merlyn playing "Shoot the Arrow onto the Little Canary". The archer was blindfolded with his trusty bow in his hand while in a kneeling position. Fiona was tied by both of her wrists and her ankles to a spinning wheel. A scar was forming on her leg and it looked like an arrow. Thank God superhumans heal fast. Not as fast as Flash though. Luckily she was right-side up, so she isn't going to have a flash flood of blood in her brain. Unfortunately, there was a flash flood pooling on the floor.

The archer actually shot an arrow straight through the teen's right hand. How can anyone stand that pain?

"Tsk tsk tsk," Star City's villain shook his head mockingly. "My dear, I told you before that you weren't the only one who was taught to fight blindly." He shot another arrow barely cutting off a strand of her hair.

The girl tried moving her injured hand and winced painfully before retorting, "Wow. Out of hmm let's see ten shots you only managed to get one lodged on to my best fucking hand! Guess, you weren't taught very well." She smirked trying to hide the pain.

"Little Canary, I suggest you wipe that smile off your face before I lodge this arrow down your throat."

"Damn it! Call me that one mo-," She groaned in frustration. "You know what forget it! Besides I'm smirking. Also, I doubt you can shove that stupid arrow down anyone's throat."

"Deary, you are testing my patience and I'm afraid that there's not much left."

"Oh I'm sorry." Oh God. The Team was ready to cover their eyes for what was coming next. "I thought you didn't have any. 'Cause to me it seems that you never had any."

"You're right. Because I just ran out." With that, he launched a special arrow, the one he favored the most. It was the same titanium arrow he used earlier. Everyone covered their eyes. No sound came. When they dared to open up, they were greeted by the clown's demented face.

Wondergirl and La'gaan flinched but didn't scream. That face, how can anyone stand it?

"Ahhh...The sweet sound of birdies screaming in the morning." Joker backed up a little. "Anyway, you got oh let's see," he checked a fake, crayon-drawn watch on his wrist,"about seventeen hours and twenty minutes. Be sure to bring Blue." The transmission ended with a loud cackle at the end.

**~~~Bioship~~~**

Nightwing turned to La'gaan and asked in a dark tone,"What's the ETA?"

La'gaan didn't like this new tone from his teammate. "Eighty minutes."


End file.
